bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Guiding Light Layla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50934 |idalt = |no = 1319 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 21 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 19, 73, 79, 86, 94, 98 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 12, 17, 23, 20, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = A disciple of the god Kulyuk, one of the Divine Ten. Layla valued law and order above all, and was encouraged to serve under Kulyuk by a certain other disciple. At the beginning, she was taken aback by Kulyuk's radical ideals of treating all living creatures equally, but gradually began to recognize and admire the nature of her master's beliefs. Many believe Layla to have been the driving force behind Kulyuk's implementation of the idea that one mistake could spell the downfall of the entire world. |summon = So, you're the one who summoned me. I shall put you to the test. Let's see what you're capable of. |fusion = Fighting power is indeed important. But by itself, it is meaningless. Discipline and order is always crucial. |evolution = | hp_base = 3424 |atk_base = 1428 |def_base = 1456 |rec_base = 1521 | hp_lord = 4865 |atk_lord = 1904 |def_lord = 1941 |rec_lord = 2028 | hp_anima = 5457 |rec_anima = 1870 |atk_breaker = 2062 |def_breaker = 1783 |def_guardian = 2099 |rec_guardian = 1949 |def_oracle = 1862 |rec_oracle = 2265 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 160 |def_bonus = 160 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Cleric's White Light |lsdescription = 30% boost to Rec, max HP |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Canonical Hope |bbdescription = Considerably restores HP, removes all status ailments, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable slight HP recovery for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2400~2700 + 40% healer Rec) HP, gradually heals 2300~2600 HP, 20% chance to heal 20~25% of HP back when damage taken, 3~6 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 0 |bbmultiplier = 0 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 50935 |evomats1 = Miracle Totem |evomats2 = Light Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Layla1 }}